


Fireplace

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fusion with His Dark Materials)<br/>It's a lazy evening, the kind you spend in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate and your hot boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Zach's dæmon is an otter called Chanlyeya (Chan), which means "Drifted Snow".  
> Chris's dæmon is a skunk and called Alohilani (Lani), which means "Bright Sky".

When they came downstairs that evening after spending a couple of hours in the office, running lines all by themselves, they were startled to realise that it was already dark outside. They found Zach and Chan in the living room, curled up in front of the fireplace and reading a book. It looked like some pretty serious stuff with the way they were both keeping totally still, completely focused on the printed words, but when they came closer, Chris and Lani saw that the other two were actually reading a romance novel. Written by Christina Dodd. About year ago, Zach had still been laughing at Chris for reading the stuff, but Chris had been so hurt (they were good books, and he enjoyed reading them, there was nothing to be ashamed of) that he had adjusted his views pretty quickly. And apparently, had adjusted them so far that he and Chan now enjoyed reading them just like Chris and Lani did.

"Hey, you having fun?" Chris asked, and Lani hopped ahead of him and jumped right into Zach's lap. It surprised them both and they gasped at the same time; Chris blushed and a quiet, fundamental joy lit Zach's face. They had been together for seventeen months now, but had been living together in this house for just a little over four. And sure, they had touched each other's dæmons before, but they still weren't used to this… casualness. Of course Lani and Chan knew it and liked to catch them off-guard; it was a good sign, they both supposed, and it was a good kind of surprise.

Except Zach was kind of stupid and stroked down Lani's back, and the rush of pleasure that crushed into Chris almost brought him to his knees. Zach quickly took his hand away and Chris blinked to find all three of them—Zach, Chan and Lani—looking at him. He had probably made some embarrassing noise.

Chan came to his rescue, rolling her eyes and saying, " _Really_ , children, if you're done now, can we get to the hot chocolate?"

"What hot chocolate?", Chris asked, voice a little higher than normal, and Zach smiled and said, "Well, we had the plan to wait for you and then get some hot chocolate, marshmallows, whipped cream, syrup maybe, the whole unhealthy shebang, and then get all romantic in front of the fireplace."

Chris wanted to ask, "Dude, you make _plans_ for stuff like this?", but he already knew Zach did. Instead, he asked "Romantic _romantic_ or _romantic_ romantic?"

"Er," Zach made. "Whichever. I don't mind the latter, but I didn't actually plan the former."

"You don't _mind_ , how gracious of you." Chris rolled his eyes. For a moment he considered pouting, but decided that the benefits of sex (and hot, unhealthy chocolate) far outweighed the benefits of going into a hissyfit and being placated by Zach. Both meant sex, satisfying sex, but Chris didn't want to be bitchy, and he didn't want Zach to refrain from teasing for the next couple of days. Teasing was like foreplay to them.

"I go get the lube, you go get the hot chocolate, and we both get naked?", he suggested, and Zach nodded hastily, then waited until Lani had hopped off his lap to follow Chris before he got up and went into the kitchen. Chris had, of course, the easier job; the lube was just down the hall in the small cabinet in the toilet, and so he was long done and lying naked in front of the fireplace while Zach still puttered about in the kitchen, talking to Chan about one thing or another (Chris didn't listen in on them). That's why Chris decided to be gracious himself and started to prepare himself, eyes closed and the warmth of the fire washing over him. He enjoyed this, this domesticity, like them being together was natural, the normal course of things—the way their lives (life, actually) was now. Of course he liked urgency as well, but he also liked this—lazily jerking each other off in the shower, still half-asleep and with the same implicitness one masturbated, only better.

He was so busy pondering this and preparing himself and enjoying the fire and picturing what they'd do once Zach got there—in his mind it was sticky and chocolaty and warm, but he knew they wouldn't do anything with the hot chocolate that involved getting dirty with it; they were both too OCD for that—he completely missed his boyfriend's actual arrival. If Zach hadn't gasped audibly, he would probably have lain there for whole minutes, lost in his fantasies. But since Zach did, he blinked and turned his head to look at him. Zach was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, two mugs in his hands, Chan draped over his shoulders, gaping openly. There was a tell-tale bulge in his pants, and Lani, lolling about in front of the fire, giggled. Chan took that as her cue and jumped off Zach's shoulders, jumping her so she squealed and they rolled away, giggling. Zach and Chris watched them stupidly for a moment, but then a wave of pleasure rolled through both of them, and Zach hastily put the mugs on the closest surface and knelt down next to Chris, who rose onto his knees as well and hastily opened Zach's pants while Zach pulled off his cardigan and shirt. Chris pushed him onto his back and straddled him, hastily squirting some more lube onto his fingers and slicking it around Zach's cock that was fully hard by now. He didn't waste anymore time; pleasure rippled through them as Chan and Lani pushed and rubbed against each other as Chris sank down on Zach. They both groaned; Chris' eyes flickered shut for a moment, and then he opened them again, looking down at Zach who was staring up at him with an enraptured expression. As their eyes met, Chris clamped down, forcing a noise out of Zach's throat that set him moving, even though he hadn't completely adjusted to the intrusion yet. He knew from experience that he would, though, and he really wanted Zach to make that noise again.

And Zach did, and he also made other noises, and Chris was vaguely aware he himself wasn't exactly being silent either, and the pleasure that ran through them from their dæmons came in constant waves now, making it nearly impossible to hold out. But he wanted to, wanted to keep going until orgasm was boiling right under his skin, pleasure nearly pulling him apart before he allowed himself, allowed them to come. Somewhere to his left side Lani was making a whimpering noise, echoed by Zach as they both grasped what Chris was planning, and Chris just kept his rhythm, smooth and neither too slow nor too quick. After a while, he had to lean forward onto his hands on either side of Zach's head, and as if he had been waiting for just that, Zach finally raised his hands to run them up Chris' thighs, over his side and rips and shoulders and then down his arms, all the while staring at Chris with that same expression. Chris bit his lower lip, _just another bit_ , he told himself, but then another, greater wave of pleasure crashed into them and they were both gone at the same time, echoing and amplifying.

When Chris came to—he hadn't quite passed out; he could remember sinking bonelessly down onto Zach, who wrapped his arms around him and manoeuvred them into a vaguely comfortable position—he was curled up a little around Chan and Lani, both wrapped around each other into an almost indistinguishable pile of black-white skunk and sleek brown otter, and Zach was holding him, cradling his cheek with one hand. "Whore," he said lazily when Chris met his eyes, "We didn't even kiss."

Chris rolled his eyes and huffed, shifting a little even though he was comfortable already just to annoy Zach, and said "later. Busy here." Before Zach could reply, Chris had reached out and gathered both their dæmons close, pulling them into his chest. Zach gasped and then sighed, going completely lax, when Chris rubbed his thumb down Chanlyeya's neck; Chris just looked at him. The fire kept them warm.


End file.
